Unlikely friends
by tffangirl000
Summary: The two femmes of the base have tension between them. Can they resolve it or will they abandon each other durring a battle with the Decepticons? T wiggle room.


Just a little hint here the _**"bla,bla,bla"**_ is going to stand for Paraxian talk, (they speak with their doorwings im my opinion.) and the _'bla,bla,bla.' _will be flash backs.

* * *

><p>Tension was a little higher at the Auobot base, the two femme bots were bunked toether but never seen with each other. Masky was sitting with Bluestreak, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Bumblebee, making jokes and unknowingly giving Sideswipe ideas. She was there for 4 weeks. Lemondrop usually sat alone if Bumblebee didn't sit with her and try to make small talk with her. She sipped at the energon like it was the last thing she would ever have. Ratchet had made her look bright and perfect but her color wasn't what it was when he fixed her paint job, he talked to prime and told him she wasn't getting enough recharge. She's only been there a week.<p>

"so whats up with Lemondrop, Butterfly?" asked Bumblebee asked Masky, calling her by her nickname.

she shrugged "dunno but sometimes when I wake up she's in her berth watching me like I'm the freak."

"she doesn't speak to you?"

"no." Masky shrugged again.

"I've herd that only Prowl,Prime,and Ratchet knows her voice." said Bluestreak.

"she talked when we rescued her. She has a very nice voice. Maybe she's scared." Bumblebee said with a little pout looking over at Lemondrop.

"you hear what cliffbumper is saying though right?" said Sunstreaker in a board fashion "he thinks shes a spy. Newly recruited and already on an assignment."

"jezz, he sounds like red." said Masky rolling her optics.

"but he is wrong. We saw Megatron beat her."

"and if it was a show?" asked sideswipe. Sunstreaker already broad and looking over his paint job.

"I don't think so sides, she would be asked about things. Like where we keep the energon, where we keep things filled away I've already seen her just on monitor duty. There is no way she's a spy." declared Bluestreak.

Just then Jazz sauntered his way into the with his traid mark grin and was waved over by Masky and Bluestreak.

"what's up?"

"checking out over there." Sideswipe pointed over his shoulder at Lemondrop.

Jazz frowned a little then got up and whispered "come one guys." and he sat across from Lemondrop. The rest followed Sideswipe and Sunstreaker sat on each side of Jazz while Bumblebee sat to her right and Masky to her left and Bluesreak next to Masky and Sunstreaker. Lemondrop tensed and her wings turned into a sharp 'V' and she let her energon go bringing her hands to her lap as she kept her head down but balanced at each person at the table.

It was awkward silence as they sat there when Jazz got an idea and commed Bluestreak :Blue, try talking through yer wings. Maybe if she thinks we're not watchin' you can ask her somethin', maybe why she won't speak:

"so, Sideswipe, whats the new prank."

Sideswipe paled and looked nervous "I don't know what you're talking about, Jazz." all attention was on the pair now.

"aw come on I'm not Prowl. I ain't gonna tell, unless I'm victim."

"well..." as Sideswipe started to explane Bluestreak glanced at Lemondrop and asked a simple question in Paraxian _**"how are you, Lemondrop?"**_

Lemondrop glanced at Bluestreak but didn't move her wings _**"I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to talk."**_

again no responce _**"Bumblebee says you have a nice voice. Do you like bunking with Butterfly? I mean you would know her as Masky."**_

Lemondrop blushed a little and gave her wings a twitch in response.

_**"how do you know Paraxian?"**_ Bluestreak asked happy he got an answer.

_**"not different from Vos talk."**_

_**"who raised you?"**_

_**"mainly Soundwave. Starscream showed me how to talk like this. It felt normal and I caught on quick."**_

_**"so can I ask why you don't talk? I used to never talk until Prowl helped me."**_

_**"to put rumors to rest, everyone things I'm a spy, maybe if I'm alone they will stop."**_

_**"that's not how you put rumors to rest. Show them you're here to stay, Lemondrop."**_

she didn't answer this time. When Bluestreak looked over at her she was looking at the table. He finally noticed that they had stopped talking and optics were on both of them

Bumblebee was the first one to speak "I didn't know you spoke Parxian, Lemondrop, where did you learn?"

she sank in her seat looking at their faceplates, Bumblebee and Bluestreak looked hopeful, Jazz had an encouraging smile on. Masky, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked interested. She looked down and took a deep intake "I,uh, its doesn't matter." she said quietly

Masky, Sideswiped, and Sunstreaker looked shocked. Jazz looked pleased that she at least spoke. Bluestreak and Bumblebee looked happy, Bumblebee took it further "I'm sure it does, you don't look Paraxian."

"I'm not sure where I came from."

"It's alright, I'm not sure either."

"you're right Bumblebee, her voice is nice." Bluestreak said making both Bumblebee and Lemondrop blush. Lemondrop got up from her seat and turned away with a quiet "I'm going to be late, excuse me." and rushed out the door.

they all watched her leave out the double doors "well, now that I know she talks I'm going to ask questions of my own. Like why she doesn't sleep."

"but she said that she was going to be late."

"she has a joor before monitor shift, she won't be late for anything and I think I might know where to find her." Masky said following Lemondrops trail all they way to their shared bunk leaving them to themselves "wait," Sideswipe started "how did she know about Lemondrops shift?"

a short knock before she barged in making Lemondrop slightly curl in on herself out of habit. Masky took one step forward so the door could close behind her. The silence hung in the air and fear started to rise in Lemondrop, she dropped her door wings until Masky spoke "why did you run away?"

no answer "alright, why is that the first time you spoke?"

no answer, again, she gave a frustrated sigh "fine, why do you watch me at night?"

Lemondrop stayed quiet still "you don't have to be anywhere for about a joor so you won't until I get an answer, Lemondrop."

"you scream in your sleep." she said simply.

Masky just looked at her in shock, she must have been talking about her nightmares, "you yell for your creators."

Masky took on the look of sadness "they- they died by con experimentation."

this peeked Lemondrop's intrest.

"I was just trying to scare away that con but it's cat came after me."

Lemondrop shivered remembering being told to prep a berth for a human child

_"you need to prep another berth after the one you're done with that one. This time it needs to be smaller, for a youngling." _

_she nodded but gasped inwardly, a child? They wanted to experiment on a creation? She walked into the room next to it and looked around at the adult setup and slowly got to work already feeling guilty. Sure she wasn't a _true _ part in them but the aftermath was more then enough. She just hoped that this one lived, hardly any of them did._

"I woke up, they injected me with dark energon and then I passed out."

_she watched in pity as she caught a glance at the mocha colored human female that was taken into the room right across the hall from the one she was meant to clean out. After the accident and uncurling hearing the slight cries from the other room she went about her businesses, doing what she could do to ignore it but couldn't help but think about a possibility of a connection from the mech she was dragging and the one they were currently on._

"I woke in another room,"

_the femme frame they dragged down to the hall! The aftermath was horrible._

"and they tried to play it off as my human life being all a dream. I escaped by opening the hull to the sea,"

_that was the one place she did last, it was the wetiest place out of the base. Not to mention that that _was _the place the hull was located even if it was a simple looking door._

"and made it to the beach where I was shot by Starscream."

_that explained why he looked so smug when he got back. Passing back down the hall that held the fliers rooms she could hear Starscream boasting about shooting something into oblivion. Also the reason why they didn't continue the experiments._

by the time Masky finished Lemondrop was slightly shaking and venting hard "hey, are you okay?" Masky asked taking a step to her only for Lemondrop to flinch and curl tight

"I t-tried to help him! I d-did! But-but he was shot! We almost made it!"

confused and shocked at the sudden burst Masky stepped close "what are you talking about?"

"th-there was one of the bots that didn't make the transfer. When I was sent in, he was still alive. He begged me to get him out of there."

Maskys optics widened "I unlocked him and we started for the door, b-but." Lemondrop stopped and looked fearful at Masky, who was now at the foot of her berth "but the instent the door opened he was shot through his spark chamber."

Masky gasped "why didn't you go another way?!" she yelled getting emotional.

"there was no other way, one door in and out."

"then why didn't you pus him out of the way?!"

"look at me! I have no strength! I had no time to react."

"you could have done something!" Masky yelled and stomped out of the room and headed down to the sparring room when Bluestreak caught up to her

"hey, Butterfly, whats wrong?"

she didn't stop walking "what makes you think somethings wrong?" she spat sarcastically.

Bluestreak grabbed her hand, halting her "because you're crying."

she reached up and felt her face shocked, feeling the warm liquid. She looked back at Bluestreak "she knew about the experiments and didn't do anything to stop it!" she cried

"who?"

"Lemondrop. She said she walked into a room with a survivor but he got shit. She didn't even stop it!"

"well, she was only a slave at the time. She might not have been able to. She tried to save him by letting him go though. Thats more then she should have done." Bluestreak tried to reason.

"no! I won't take that as an answer! She could have done more like distract them so he could get away!" she drooped "he could have been my father."

he gave her a tight hug and whispered "I'm sorry." in her audio. She let a few tears go and hugged him back.

just to ruin the moment the difference alarm went off and Red alerts voice came on the microphone "Decepticons attacking the base! Repeat: Decepticons attacking the base! All units to the entrance!"

they sperated and ran to join the others taking cover near boulders and cliff sides. Masky pulled out her Cybertronian version of SMG that Wheeljack invented much to the protests of Ratchet and Prowl hell, most of the base! The twins and seekers were going there usual dance of jet judo. Bluestreak snipping. Bumblebee taking on Ravage while Jazz took on Soundwave. Wheeljack and Ratchet taking on Frenzy and Rumble. Prime V.S Megatron. Lemondrop had seen one battle on the Autobots end and got extremely nervous after the battle, having almost a nervous breakdown, scared they might punish her for something. While Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were busy with Thundercraker and Skywarp it left Starscrem open. He flew around randomly shooting until he found a familiar looking frame, he gasped in realization. It was his escaped experiment! She should have been dead! with a growl of his engine he bolted right at her, dive bombing. It made Masky and Bluestreak dive out of the way.

Starscream transformed right in front of her with a snarl "I see you survived. Maybe I will stay this time and see you terminated." he said raising his gun "Though it is a pit to see something with a system like your's go to waste."

Masky watched, frozen, as his nullrays went off. Time seemed to slow down, right before it reached her a blur of black and yellow jumped right in front of her and crashed on the ground. It was Lemondrop. Masky could only star at Lemondrops unconscious bleeding frame "you..you...you traitorous slave! you ruined my shot! You're going to pay!"

he brought his nullrays up with her again when his shoulder was shot by Bluestreak. Starscream shouted in pain and glared at him until Megatron could be heard ordering a retreat, Starscream transformed and flew away with the rest of the Decepticons. Masky was torn from her trance when Bluestreak flipped Lemondrop from her side to her back and Bumblebee was yelling for Ratchet.

Ratchet ran over "what happend?" he demanded while he worked on stopping the bleeding until he could properly care for it back inside.

"Starscream was going to Butterfly, but Lemondrop jumped infront before the shot hit. Will she be alright?" Bluestreak asked worried.

"we need to get her to the medbay. Now!" he barked, lifting her carefully and rushing to the medbay yelling to Perceptor and Wheeljack for supplise and tools. He laied her in the medberth and hooked her up to monitors and grabbed the tools off the car Wheeljack rolled over. Perceptor cleared out the medbay of prying eyes. Everyone who wasn't seriously injured was waiting out in the medbay hall waiting for new. Masky,Bluestreak, and Bumblebee all sat closer to the door. Masky was zoned out, trying to figure out why Lemondrop did that. Bluestreak was sad and worried. Bumblebee looked pail only getting a glimps of the spot she landed in outside, there was just so much energon. As the hours past one by one they started to leave the gall to tired, nedding to go back to their tasks, or just forcing themselves to try and figure out something to take their minds off the battle and the injured. It kept going until only the three of them plus Sideswipe, because Sunstreaker was run against a cliffside, and Optimus, a few more hours past before a tired Whelljack and Perceptor came fromt he bedbay doors.

"well?" asked Bumblebee

"she should be fine. Ratchet has her stable but he won't leave her."

"good job, to the both of you. Go rest up." Prime said patting them both on the shoulders before heading inside with the rest of the group.

"when will she wake?"

"she was shot near the spark. Almost lost her, three times. With her it should be a week, mind you her systems were not at full function to start with."

the room went into a sad silence again before Prime put a hand on Ratchets shoulder "get some rest old friend you did a lot today."

but Ratchet just snorted and looked back at the monitors, "Ratchet,please, you've done all you can for now. First aid will watch over her while you rest. If there is a problem then we will com. you."

Ratchet's shoulders sagged in defeat as he looked from Lemondrop to Optimus and then nodded "alright, fine. If she does anything at all get me." he directed it mostly to First aid, who walked through the door before Prime spoke to Ratchet. They both nodded and Ratchet left to his quarters. Masky stood in the door way thinking to herself about what happen. Why would Lemondrop risk her life after she yelled at Lemondrop?L Masky went back to their room to try and figure out why she risked herself after Masky was so mean. Every day Masky came and asked if she was awake, she felt bad all night and hardly got any sleep, the guilt eating at her.

The medbay doors opened Ratchets back was to it, that didn't mean he didn't already know who it was "Masky, I sware to Primus!"

just then a groan from the only occupant on the medberth.

"Lemondrop!" Masky yelled running over to the berth.

"how are you feeling?" Ratchet asked standing next to Masky.

"ugh...chest is on fire. Is Masky alright?"

"yes. We almost lost you,Lemondrop! What where you thinking? You can't handle full on hits like that!" Ratchet scolded.

"I'm curious too, as to why you just didn't let Starscream deactivate me. I was such a slagger."

"Minibots are resilent, Ratchet, I though you would figure that out by now." Lemondrop joked and turned to Masky "Isn't that what friends do?"

* * *

><p>YAY FOR HAPPY ENDING! Another short one.<p> 


End file.
